Organization XIII Rebirth
by Micheal the Archangel
Summary: From out of the Realm of Nothing Xemnas has returned. Now he plans to rebuild his organization with newer and more powerful nobodies, destroy Sora and his friends, and obtain the greatest prize of all. Kingdom Hearts


**Well there isn't much to say. Only that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any other crossover I place in this story. And that this is based off of aznman14's New Organization stories.**

**P.S I have his permission to write this.**

He could feel it, the slicing feeling of the keyblade tearing right through his being. Xemnas, the superior of Organization XIII had schemed for many years to create Kingdom Hearts and use its endless powers to not only regian his own heart, but to remake all the worlds in his vision. But now….that ambition was gone.

The Keyblade Master Sora and his friend Riku the Hero of Darkness had sought to challenge his will and stop his plans. At first it seemed to be an easy battle. He was so sure about his power that he didn't seem to care about fighting against Sora even though all his underlings had fallen to the might of the Keyblade. And it was that confidence that had cost him everything.

Xemnas looked at Sora and Riku with anger burning in his eyes. He had been so close, just a little bit more and his dreams would at last be realized. But now here he was, drowning in defeat and struggling to retain his being.

He could feel it, the nothing that spawned him and all nobodies calling him back. He felt his body, his entire being disappearing and returning to that void of endless nothing.

Looking at the Keyblade Master and his friend once more Xemnas promised himself something. He promised that he would find a way out of this and when he did he would wipe those two from existence. Feeling the last of his strength leave him he allowed himself to vanish into the nothingness.

**---The Realm of Nothing---**

Xemnas opened his eyes to find himself in an endless ocean of nothing. Yes nothing, nothing as far as the eye could see, and even further. Standing up he looked around the surrounding area to see if he could find anything or anyone, but soon discovered that he was completely alone.

He couldn't understand how all this could happen. He had everything all planned out perfectly, and had amassed a group of powerful nobodies to serve him in his mission. So how could this have happened?

"_Its just not possible"_ he thought to himself. _"Every single move that I made was perfect, all down to the last step. If it hadn't been for the Keyblade brat and his friends my Kingdom Hearts would be complete right now, and I could be rebuilding the worlds in my image."_

Just then the words that his old master Ansem the Wise filled his head.

"_**Any world of yours would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall."**_

Had his old master been right? Had he'd been fooling himself all along? NO…he knew that he was right it was THEY that were wrong.

"An empire of ignorance is it my old master. Well you're wrong, you're all wrong. My dream, my ambition is far too great for their peon minds to comprehend" Xemnas said out loud.

"_**Light and Darkness are eternal, and nothing proably goes on forever too, but guess what Xemnas." **_

"_**That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal."**_

The words of Sora and Riku flooded his mind as well as all the other memories of those who stood against him. The words they had spoken the actions they had done, the choices they had made. For all of Xemnas's knowledge and comprehension he hadn't the faintest clue as to how they had defeated him, and prevented the coming of Kingdom Hearts. The voices continued to ring in his head as he delved back to his defeat.

"No…they're wrong…they're wrong…THEY'RE ALL WRONG. Its true that my power wasn't as strong as that boy's heart, but one thing is certain, one thing they were wrong about….I AM NOTHINGNESS, I AM ETERNAL."

They as if called from Xemnas's roar a corridor of darkness appeared across from him. He gazed at the portal knowing that if he could cry that this would be the time. Grinning, he stepped forward towards the portal. But as he was about to enter a thought struck him…he was alone. His entire organization had been destroyed by Sora and his friends meddling. And then there was the treachery and mistrust of the members. It was no secret that they all had suspicions about at least one member or another saying that he or she was planning to start a revolt, or was about to betray them to their enemies.

Xemnas knew that he by himself would be no match against Sora and the others. No…no, he needed to rebuild the organization once again, But this time would be different this time he would gather nobodies that would be both powerful, and trust worthy. He would not have a repeat of marluxia or Axel and their betrayals. The new organization would be one of loyalty and trust, each member both strong and reliable, and able to trust the other members. Only once he had done this would he seek out his vengeance against his enemies.

With this goal set in mind he stepped through the portal and into the corridor of darkness.

"_Watch out Sora. The Organization is alive and will have its vengeance against you and all of your friends. So rest easy for now….and weather the coming storm."_


End file.
